An organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter, occasionally abbreviated as organic EL device) using an organic substance is highly expected to be used as an inexpensive solid-emitting full-color display device having a large area and has been variously developed. A typical organic EL device includes an emitting layer and a pair of opposing electrodes between which the emitting layer is interposed. When an electric field is applied on both electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode while holes are injected from the anode. Further, the electrons are recombined with the holes in the emitting layer to generate an excited state. When the excited state is returned to a ground state, energy is emitted as light.
A typical organic EL device exhibits a higher drive voltage and lower luminescence intensity and lower luminous efficiency than those of an inorganic light-emitting diode. Although the organic EL device has been gradually improved in recent years, further lower voltage and higher luminous efficiency have been demanded.
For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses an organic EL device using a compound having a pyrimidine ring as an electron transporting material. Patent Literature 2 discloses that a compound having a pyridine ring and a pyrimidine or triazine ring as the electron transporting material or a host material for an emitting layer. Patent Literature 3 discloses a phosphorescent organic EL device using a compound having a plurality of pyridine rings as the electron transporting material. Patent Literature 4 discloses an organic EL device using a compound having a biscarbazole skeleton and a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring (e.g., a pyridine ring) as the host material for the emitting layer. In Patent Literatures 1 to 4, lower voltage and higher luminous efficiency of the organic EL device have been attempted by using the compound having the nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring in the emitting layer or an electron transporting layer.